Summertime Madness
by Alixinsanity
Summary: When Stiles goes on a trip with his local Youth Club, he doesn't quite expect the start of the series of events that occur. All he does know is that he is in love with his youth worker; Derek Hale.


**This story is based of a trip I went on with my own Youth Club when I was 15, and the events that followed.** **Stiles is written based on myself, that is my warning for any OOC.**

It was there instructors who arranged it; a group trip organized through the youth club that Scott and Stiles had been going too since they were thirteen. Over the years they were joined with more of their friends, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. Admittedly Danny was only there because of his friendship with Jackson, whom was only there because of his relationship with Lydia, and she was only there because of Allison. It was a big daisy chain of friendship obligations that Stiles ignored mostly, although he was friends with them; they were all more Scott and Allison's friends than his own. Even after the three years that he had been at the youth club, he still remained the kid who made blunt comments at inappropriate times.

The youth club did bring him a few things though, it allowed him to explore his sexuality without the ridicule of others at his school; this was before Allison turned up in Beacon Hills, before the popular kids like Lydia and Jackson associated themselves with Scott and himself. With his explored sexuality, and the gradual coming to terms with being Bi, Stiles became involved with a gay teen at the youth club. The gay teen was called Sam, and at first Stiles had been ecstatic that someone actually asked him out, happily agreeing. By the time the trip was organized they had been together for around ten months, and Stiles was forcing himself to look at his relationship with Sam with rose-tinted glasses. He knew that something wasn't working, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself or to anyone else; he knew what the thing wrong was, he was lying every time he said 'I Love you'.

* * *

Dragging his suitcase out of his beat-up jeep, Stiles yawned mildly annoyed at having to be awake at seven in the morning in the middle of the summer holidays. It didn't help that Sam had been in a depressive mood the night before, making Stiles feel obliged to stay online chatting to him; despite knowing that something wasn't right in their relationship, it didn't stop Stiles from feeling guilty if he didn't act like the dutiful boyfriend. It didn't help that Sam had mood swings that would easily rival a teenage girls, switching from sweet to shithead in seconds; it didn't make matters easier when Sam blamed his mood-swings on Stiles either. Yawning once more as he locked his jeep door behind him, Stiles flailed with his keys when he realized he left his favourite hoodie on the passenger seat. Re-opening the door and grabbing the soft red jacket, placing it securely in the crook of his arm, Stiles smiled widely, his heart automatically skipping a beat when he saw his car was no longer the only vehicle in the youth-clubs car park. Instantly recognizing the stubbled face through the windscreen of the Black Camaro, Stiles left his suitcase abandoned next to his jeep as he practically bounced over to the instructor/ youth workers car door. The stubbled man opened the door before Stiles could quite reach it, leaving the teen stood awkwardly running his hand through his short hair as he tried to act casual, "Hey Derek."

"Hi Stiles."

"You suck, you know. For making us all get up early I mean-" Stiles rambled; he felt his heart skip another beat at the crooked smile that Derek gave him. Stiles knew the reason his relationship wasn't working, and he knew why he didn't mean it when he said 'I love you' to Sam; it was because every time he replied to his boyfriends 'I love you' ,Stiles wished more than anything that he could be saying the three short words to the man stood in front of him. Stiles Stilinski was secretly in love with his youth-worker Derek Hale.

* * *

By the time the rest of the group arrived, ten teenagers and Derek were waiting in the youth club car park for the mini-van that was taking them on a nine day trip to Whistler in Canada; though admittedly two of those days were set aside for travel. Stiles watched from afar, as Allison leant against Scott, forcing the boy to support her weight as she dozed on her feet, smirking when he saw Lydia doing the same thing with Jackson. The rest of the group minus those two couples were a combination of Danny, Sam and himself as well as a female and two males that Stiles didn't particularly talk to during club hours. Stiles continued watching as Sam scowled at him; he knew that the gay teen wanted his undivided attention. Rolling his eyes to himself, Stiles tried not to shiver as Derek leaned slightly closer to whisper discreetly, "Maybe you should go talk to Sam, he looks a bit annoyed about something."

Spinning his head around to smile at the older man, Stiles quipped, "That's just his normal face, besides its Sam; when isn't he pissed about something?" Stiles swore his heart melted slightly as Derek fought back a chuckle that attempted to escape. The teen knew that the older man wasn't meant to laugh at or insult any of the teenagers he worked with to another teen's face, but Stiles also knew that it didn't stop the older man wanting too. The teen spend most of his free-time helping out and hanging out at the youth club, sailing and kayaking on the large reservoir that the place was situated next too, or rock-climbing in the indoor room that the club had recently built. He knew that all the instructors and the youth-workers had opinions on certain teenagers, and he knew that a few of their opinions of Sam were not the most pleasant; Stiles didn't want to think about what their opinions of him must be.

"Play nice," Derek smirked, causing Stiles to drop the stop twiddling at the edges of the red hoodie he was wearing; he had put it on when he was waiting for the rest of the group to turn up. Sticking his tongue out playfully at the older man, Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes as he walked over to where his boyfriend stood frowning at the world. Sighing slightly, he knew that the long journey up north was going to feel even longer if he was going to have to put up with Sam in a shit mood. As soon as he got within reach of the gay teen, Stiles tried not to be repulsed as he was pulled into a sloppy kiss; he hated kissing, but he didn't know if he hated the act in general or just the way Sam constantly tried to attack him with his wet mouth. Stiles couldn't help but to wonder if kissing Sam would make Derek feel jealous, pushing the thought out of his head as soon as it entered; despite all of his wishes, Stiles knew there was no chance that the older man could have any feeling towards him. The teen knew that it was unrequited.

Finally being released from Sam's sloppy kiss, Stiles pushed his hands deep into his hoodie pockets, knowing that otherwise the gay teen would grab his hand and refuse to let go. Feeling like he had done his duty to stop the teen being pissed, Stiles muttered something about going to get something out of his car before walking away from his boyfriend; the previous bounce in his step now disappeared. He knew depression, he had suffered from bouts of it since his mother's death when he was eleven and Stiles knew that tinges crept up on him every time he had to pretend to be happy. Old memories of his forced happiness from straight after his mother's death would run on replay in his mind every time he pretended to be happy now. In fairness there actually was something that he wanted to get out of his car, Stiles wasn't just sprouting excuses to get away from the person who claimed to love him; although admittedly that was half the reason he remembered the small tin hidden in his glove compartment.

* * *

Derek's sister, Laura, turned up a few minutes later with the mini-van that they were going to be driving for eighteen hours to get to their youth-hostel in Canada. Laura was another youth-worker/ instructor who worked with the group, she was just as trained as her younger brother and just as likely to put any kid in their place if they were misbehaving; Stiles had volunteered enough times with other groups, and had seen both of the Hale sibling's personalities switch when they needed to be strict with a group. The teen didn't know whether to shit himself or chuckle the first time he saw Laura snap, the usually bubbly woman scaring both the kid she was telling off and the rest of the group. Stiles had asked Derek after the session when they were sat alone in the small staffroom if his sisters was always that scary. The older man's laugh had filled not only the staffroom but the entire office; it took a ten minute wait for Derek to calm down for long enough so Stiles could receive the answer to his question. It prompted the older man to tell the teen about a handful of times in his childhood when his sister would put him in his place; Stiles couldn't help but giggle as he tried to imagine Derek being told off.

Loading his suitcase into the trailer attached to the back of the mini-van, Stiles made his way into the vehicle smiling to himself when he spotted the single seat at the back, directly next to a double seat. Dropping down into the single seat, with the idea that Scott and Allison could sit in the double, Stiles wanted to cheer at his plan. Indicating at his friend as Scott climbed into the van, Stiles could feel his slightly joy at being able to sit in the single seat disappear. "Dude, why you sat there? Why aren't you sitting with Sam?" Scott inquired, dropping into the double seat with Allison following sleepily behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you man," Stiles pouted at his friend, his heart dropping in his chest as Sam scowled at where he was sat, before the gay teen dropped into the double seat directly in front of Scott and Allison.

"I know Stiles, but we can still talk if you sit in front with Sam."

Stiles resisted the urge to frown and pitch a fit at his friend as he reluctantly moved out of the seat, dropping down into the one next to Sam. Before he could even put his seatbelt on, he felt Sam's arm wrap itself possessively around his shoulders, causing Stiles to sit uncomfortable against it. Twisting in his seat slightly to look in the small gap between his and Sam's headrests, Stiles couldn't help but be confused as he saw how relaxed and comfortable Allison and Scott were despite being in a similar position. Moving his head so that he was staring towards the front of the bus, Stiles couldn't help but wonder if he really was uncomfortable with the arm around his shoulders, or if it was just whose arm it belonged too. Sighing as he hit his head back on the headrest, trying to ignore the arm that was stopping him from moving his head normally, Stiles realized just how long this drive was really going to be.

* * *

They stopped at a service station after the first four hours of driving; Derek had turned around to stare back from where he sat in the front seat next to Laura who was driving. "Grab some lunch guys, and meet back at the bus in twenty minutes. We'll be at those benches so let either me or Laura know if you're going to go into the shop or something. " Stiles practically jumped out of the seat as soon as the side door to the mini-bus was slid open; Sam had kept his arm locked around his shoulders for most of the journey so far and Stiles wanted to have a moment without the kink in his neck before it became a permanent fixture.

He barely made it out of the bus before he felt his hand being grabbed and forced into the too firm hold that cut off all chances of the teen's momentary escape. Glancing over at where Derek was staring at them, Stiles swore the older man's scowl was hiding another emotion; a small part of him hoped that it was jealousy. The teen wished that stuff like X-Men and mutants were real; the ability to mind-read and talk through his mind would have really helped him. He wished someone would just detach the bear-trap he had as a boyfriend; judging from the rest of the group already walking towards the diner at the service station Stiles realized that no one was going to help him. Sighing he began following after his friends who were already near the diner doors, whilst trying to ignore the way Sam attachment himself to his hand.

Quickly grabbing some curly fries from the diner, after practically squealing when he realized they were on the menu, Stiles finally managed to regain the use of both of his hands after snapping at Sam, "So how exactly am I gonna carry my can? On my nose or with my teeth?" Not bothering to wait for his boyfriend, Stiles waltzed off towards the picnic benches that were next to the mini-bus. As he moved closer, his pace let him catch up with Scott, who had been walking a few metres in front of him; both of them noticed the single seat that remained at the benches. Exchanging knowing looks, Stiles broke into a run laughing as Scott copied him. Stepping onto the grass that surrounded the benches, the teen's laugh was joined with the rest of the group as he watched Scot who had been running a few feet in front, slide in a patch of mud. Stiles stopped running, instead crossing his arms against his abdomen, as best as he could with full hands, as he curled in on himself with laughter. He swore that he might wet himself with laughing when his best friend pushed himself off the ground, revealing the entire back of his shirt and the arse of his jeans covered in wet mud.

Taking advantage of the situation as Scott swore at the mess through his own laughter, Stiles wary of more muddy patches worked his way towards the empty seat. Dropping down onto the wooden bench, it was only then that he noticed Derek sat directly next to him; everyone squeezed on so tight that the teens entire right side was pressed against the older man. Taking a deep breath as he popped the top on his soda, Stiles guzzled down the fizzy fluid to stop himself from overthinking the current situation. It wasn't like they hadn't been close to each other before; they had been on-site caving before when he volunteered at the club. Stiles still remembered after the session the instructors decided to stay a bit later and mess around in the caves, this time without torches. Blindly going down the routes, Stiles hadn't realized when Derek had stopped crawling in front of him; still going forward he had ended up head-butting the older man's ass. The memory still caused him to blush uncontrollably as he munched on his curly fries, trying to avoid staring at the beautiful man sat next to him. His eyes focused on Derek's hand when it twitched towards Stiles thigh; the little finger nearly brushing against the soft material of the teen's jeans, before the older man firmly clenched his hand closed, resting it on the table in full view of the rest of the group.

Stiles joined in with the laughter that bounced around the table, smiling as Scott joined them on the benches; Allison moved out of her seat, surrendering it to her boyfriend before happily falling into his lap. The happy moment was broken for Stiles when Sam walked up behind him, the harsh tone directed at him, "Oh I see how it is then." Flinching slightly at his boyfriends tone, the teen jumped out of his seat, sprouting an excuse about putting his rubbish in the bin. By the time he got back to the table, Stiles was happy to see everyone else collecting up their belongings and rubbish as they began to get back on the bus. The happiness disappeared for a moment when he realized that it meant he had to put up with sitting next to Sam on the bus for another four hours or so. Jumping over to where Danny stood near the bus door, he asked quickly, "Hey dude, you wanna switch seats with Sam for a bit?"

"I'm sorry Stiles maybe at the next stop, but Sam looks kinda upset so maybe you should stay sat with him for a bit." The gay teen smiled apologetically before sliding the mini-bus door open and returning to his seat from earlier on. Stiles watched Danny drop into the seat, the teen sighed when he realized that everyone would probably give him the exact same comment. Instinctively turning his head to the side, Stiles spotted Derek staring at him from where he stood at the open front seat door. The teen swore the older man was contemplating saying something before he gave Stiles an awkward shrug; as if he was telling the teen that he didn't know how to help either. Dropping his gaze with Derek as the older man pulled himself into the front passenger seat, before he slid across to the driver's seat; receiving an angry remark from Laura as she had just moved to open the Driver door. Frowning to himself, Stiles moved back to his seat from earlier, sliding into the one next to the window. Pressing his forehead against the glass as he watched the rest of the group, including Sam move towards the bus door; Stiles dug his fingers into the pocket of his jeans wrapping his hand around the small metal tin that rested secretly inside.

* * *

They drove for another eight hours before Derek finally pulled over at a service station somewhere near the State line between Oregon and Washington. The older man had warned the group about an hour after lunch that Laura was sleeping, prompting the ten teenagers to mainly push their headphones in and watch the scenery and the highway as the hours went by. Stiles had sat uncomfortable, wanting nothing more to nap like Scott and Allison were behind him, and Lydia was in front of him; instead every time he dropped his head back against the headrest, he had Sam whispering, "If you want to sleep, you can use my lap as a pillow if you want." Stiles didn't want; he couldn't understand why the gay teen thought it would be comfortable for Stiles to rest his head against the amount of shit in his pockets and Sam's half hard erection. Instead the teen just shook his head, pressing his headphones deep into his ears to avoid any conversation.

When they pulled into the services car park, Stiles practically jumped out of the vehicle under the pretence of desperately needing to pee; in reality he just wanted to have a moment on his own. When he returned from the toilet, somewhere in the pretence there was a little urge to use the bathroom; Stiles felt his heart beat in wonder as he saw Derek leaning half asleep against the front passenger door, beckoning him over with his index finger. Walking towards the older man, Stiles spoke first asking, "Can I have a hug?" The teen watched as the usual awkward tension ran through Derek's face before the older man nodded stiffly, opening his arms wide enough for Stiles to wrap his own around the youth-workers waist. Feeling Derek's arms momentarily encircle his waist, reassuringly squeezing; Stiles swore the older man could tell when something was bugging him.

Stiles felt Derek's arms drop back to his side, taking it as a sign that it was time for him to let go also, the teen gave the older man a forced brief half smile, the sides of his mouth only barely moving. "Do you want to sit in the front for a bit?" Derek blurted, visibly wincing at the rushed urgency that the words came out with. The simple sentence made the teen smile properly, his face beaming up at the older man as he nodded erratically, before launching himself back into Derek's arms. All hopes of being discreet with the affection he held towards the older man disappeared, as he squeezed tightly pressing his face into Derek's chest. Stiles knew that his love was unrequited, and he knew that despite his best efforts of making his emotions hidden from the older man, Derek was probably aware; probably thinking it was a simple crush. Either way, if the youth-worker knew or not, Stiles didn't care as he crawled into the front seat after Derek, collapsing back into the comfort of the seat knowing that he wouldn't be pestered.

* * *

It was only when he woke up to Laura's cheers that they were finally there, when Stiles realized he must of fell asleep; and it as only when he opened his eyes when he realized that he fell asleep against Derek's shoulder. Part of him wanted to feign sleep for longer so that he could stay pressed against the older man, but another part of him knew that it wasn't the right time to be playing childish games when collectively the Hale siblings had been driving for eighteen hours. Reluctantly pushing himself off of the older man's shoulder, quickly checking that he hadn't accidently drooled on him. Smiling at the older man, Stiles nudged Derek's shoulder with his forehead before fully pulling away and stepping out of the parked mini-bus.

The summer night allowed the group to easily make out the youth hostel they were staying at for their trip; the building wasn't as bad as Stiles had expected it; it looked more like a large state house. Grabbing his suitcase out of the trailer as soon as Laura came around with the key to the lock, Stiles made his way up the steps following the group, whilst ignoring the glare that he knew Sam was sending him. They were met in the hallway by the haggard looking woman who presumably looked after the youth-hostel, following after her the group found themselves in a large room that had obviously been set up as a chapel.

Stiles awkwardly sat next to Scott who was only barely awake and listened as they were given the basic rules of the hostel; hardly anyone paid attention to the woman, giving rules at one in the morning when they'd been in a bus for the best part of a day wasn't the best of ideas. All of the teen's attention sparked when the woman asked who in the group would want a bacon sandwich for breakfast; twelve hands flew into the air at the question. Stiles couldn't help but bite back a chuckle at the ravenous look on Derek's face at the thought of the bacon sandwich. "I think everyone will be wanting bacon in the morning," Derek smiled at the woman as she nodded writing down the number on a piece of paper before dismissing them. Walking back into the corridor where they left their suitcases, Stiles grabbed at his distinctive yellow one before skipping up the stairs towards the prospect of sleep.

* * *

Their youth group was given the entire first floor of the youth hostel, a collection of four dorm style rooms, which each housed at least six each as well as two private rooms for the instructors. The group stopped in the middle of the hallway of the first floor waiting for Derek and Laura to give them instructions. Stiles practically fell into one of the chairs in the hallway as they waited for the last few stragglers to drag their suitcases up the stairs. "Okay guys, the girls will be in that room there," Laura indicated to the first door on the right, before indicating towards the door on the left, "And the boys will be in there." Stiles listened as Laura continued to point out the doors to the bathrooms for the boys; the girls got an en-suite room, before finishing with where hers and Derek's rooms would be if anyone needed them.

Nodding with the rest of the group, the teen made to move towards the boy's room, before being gently grabbed at the forearm. Turning towards the person who grabbed him, Stiles felt his skin spark when he saw it was Derek who had grabbed him. "I'm sorry, but we can't technically let you stay in the boy's room," the older man started.

"Why not, where do you expect me to sleep. Oh god I'm expected to sleep in the corridor aren't I. That's why there's a chair here. Do I have to push two chairs together and sleep in between?" Stiles rambled.

"No you're not sleeping in the corridor Stiles."

"Where am I sleeping then. Oh god; are you making me sleep in the girls room, cause I know I'm BI but that's just cruel."

"Stiles, listen and let me explain. We can't let couples share a room, so that's why you're going to be sleeping in that room there. I know it's meant to be a group room but it does have an en-suite. It's just we can't actually allow you to share a room with Sam. We would have to do the same if it was Lydia and Allison in a relationship." Derek explained, his hand sliding up from the teen's forearm, reassuringly squeezing his shoulder. Leaning into the touch, Stiles simply nodded, sneakily hugging the older man goodnight, before he made his way into the room that was directly next to the girl's room.

Pushing the door open, Stiles didn't know what to think as he saw the three bunk beds squeezed into the rather small room; instead he didn't think anything, closing the door behind him and dropping his suitcase next to the door. Stripping out of his clothes, Stiles left them in a pile on the floor as he climbed up one of the bed's ladder, dropping down onto the duvet of the top bunk. Crawling between the cool sheets, he shivered wishing he had worn more than just his boxers, before noticing the little flashing light on his phone where he had left it abandoned on the floor next to his hoodie. Reluctantly getting out of the bed, Stiles grabbed at the device before diving back under his duvet; unlocking his phone, the teen couldn't help but frown as he saw a text from Sam.

**Where are you baby? Xx**

Deciding not to reply, the teen dropped his phone onto the mattress beside him as he buried his head into the pillow.

**_Notes:_**

* * *

As i said up top, Stiles is based on myself.

* * *

Sam is based off my ex-bf at the time, and there is no point in even saying based on; I honestly couldn't be bothered to change the name. So congratulations you've learnt the name of my ex. I will say this here, Stiles does in some way care about his version of Sam, but he is more in love with the idea of being loved, than actually loving him. And yes Sam is a possessive douche.

* * *

Derek is based off the youth-worker that I was in love with, and still am. I don't feel comfortable saying his real name so he shall be referred to as Real:Derek I will also state that my story doesn't end in a happy ending because Real:Derek was a fucking pussy, though I will defiantly be making Stiles have a happy ending in this fic.

* * *

Obviously I have made some slight adjustments to incorporate the other characters into this fic, such as Laura and Allison.

* * *

Now before I get asked why Stiles doesn't just leave Sam; Stiles is based off myself. I was miserable for most parts of that relationship but I just didn't leave cause I didn't want to believe that the relationship wasn't working. Admittedly I was a big part of the relationship not working, the amount of times I just went 'I love you Real:Derek' instead of 'I love you Sam'. The most embarrassing was in front of Real:Derek.

* * *

Some Real Life Funny Facts now:

* * *

Though Real:Derek was a youth worker, his sister was not. But I was told of a fucking hilarious story of when Real:Derek was 17, and he threatened one of his older sisters boyfriends, the usual you hurt her I hurt you thing. The funny thing is, Real:Derek didn't have a growth spurt till he was like 18/19; so just imagine this skinny as shit 5ft 5 teen threatening a 22 year old. On a side note after his growth spurt he was like 6ft so yeh.


End file.
